Second Chance
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad era lo que ella deseaba para él. Su petición fue concedida. Ahora Ulquiorra, tenía una segunda oportunidad entre sus manos y todo gracias a aquella mujer. Debía pagárselo de alguna manera, los problemas y condiciones eran lo de menos. "- Mujer.. Mi segunda oportunidad es estar a tu lado" {UlquiHime y Más}
1. I N I C I O

**ADV: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. ULQUIHIME. Si no le gusta, le invito a cerrar la ventana y leer otro fic de su agrado.

**El Inicio**

"_Mientras más lo anheles, más probabilidades hay de que se vuelva realidad"_

Orihime había escuchado repetidas veces esa frase a lo largo de su vida y podía asegurar, con el puño en el pecho, de que esas palabras no estaban vacías. Tenía la esperanza de que fuesen ciertas, confiaba en ello ciegamente. Es por ello, que nunca perdió el tiempo y deseó.. y deseó.. y volvió a desear incesablemente.

La última vez que había sido capaz de verle aún se reproducía con una lentitud mortal en su cabeza, como si se tratase de una cámara lenta.. Recriminándole su pecado.. Y cada vez se lo recriminaba más, el no haber hecho nada, sólo estirar su mano y presenciar la desaparición de aquella persona que se había vuelto tan importante en tan poco tiempo. La única que había intercedido por ella y protegido, aun cuando alegara que ese era su trabajo, sus órdenes.

A su lado la soledad no era tan dolorosa como esperaría.

¿Estaría él ahora viviendo en soledad?

Muy tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que ella misma sentía, del agrado que había forjado hacia aquel atípico Espada. Y él, muy tarde se había dado cuenta, de lo que significaba poseer un corazón, de tener sentimientos.

El tiempo es cruel, no perdona a nada ni a nadie.

-¡Orihime! ¿Irás de nuevo al templo?

La voz de Tatsuki le obligó a abandonar su ensoñación, le miró algo perdida, intentando espabilar ante la mirada divertida de su mejor amiga.

-Ah.. Sí, claro..

-Deberías tomar un descanso, tanto trabajo parcial te está matando –Comentó con un claro deje de preocupación, después de todo se trataba de la salud de la pelinaranja.

-¡No hay problema! Ya sabes, podría tomar dos trabajos más y estar perfectamente –La muchacha levanta su dedo pulgar, transmitiéndole que todo iba bien, que no se preocupara por ella.

Tatsuki sin embargo, le observó no muy convencida, dirigiéndole una pequeña miradita de regaño.

-Debes cuidarte, ¿Si? Ahora debo irme, los entrenamientos son cada vez más intensos

-Claaaro, ¡Buena suerte! ¡Tú puedes! –Levanta ligeramente su puño, intentando brindarle energías a su amiga, para luego simplemente sacudir su mano en una despedida mientras le observaba correr desde su posición.

La muchacha inhaló con fuerzas, llenando sus pulmones de aire hasta el tope para auto-darse fuerzas. Ir al templo día por medio se había vuelto un hábito, además de que subir esas largas e interminables escaleras ayudaba a que su condición física no empeorara, después de todo se llenaba el estómago comiendo pasteles en uno de sus trabajos a medio tiempo.

¡Qué Dios la castigue por ser tan golosa! Pero poco y nada se podía hacer por ello.

Sus labios se elevaron en una gigante sonrisa antes de ejercitar un poco sus piernas y comenzar a subir las escaleras que le llevarían hasta el templo. Tatsuki suele dejarle en la entrada de más abajo cada vez que puede, como ahora.

No demoró más de siete minutos en subir finalmente a la cima, su cuerpo cada vez se iba acostumbrado más a esa odisea y no le exigía tanto oxígeno como en un principio, que nada más al llegar a la cima se dejaba caer a tierra firme.

-¡Buenas tardes!

Saludó alegremente a los escasos monjes que ya conocía de memoria, ancianos y jóvenes bastante amables, de vez en cuando le invitaban a comer con ellos. Como era de esperarse, los monjes respondieron adecuadamente al saludo, sonriendo levemente mientras observaban como la chiquilla cruzaba hábilmente todo el camino hasta el pie del templo.

Orihime juntó ambas palmas de su mano a la altura de su rostro, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Aquí comenzaría nuevamente su oración.

-Dios.. De nuevo estoy aquí –No puede evitar sonreír levemente- Estoy segura de que ya debes estar cansado de mí.. ¿Verdad? –Tragó pesado- Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, aún continuo lamentando uno de ellos. Nunca tuve una mala intención.. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –Suspira ligeramente- He venido a pedirte nuevamente por Sora y por él.. A veces me pregunto si serás capaz de escucharme, estoy segura de que sí , es por eso que vengo incesablemente, a rogarte por una segunda oportunidad. No para mí, para él, para Ulquiorra. –Guarda silencio unos largos segundos- Él tiene derecho a disfrutar, gozar una vida con sentimientos, sé que no todo será paz y amor.. Pero él.. Es justo que sea capaz de vivirlo… Él fue capaz de comprender al fin.. Por favor Dios, no lo ignores.. Concédele una segunda oportunidad para aprender.. Espero que sea capaz de perdonar mi error, en ese momento estaba en una difícil situación.. Mis amigos y él.. Y ahora heme aquí –Sonríe nuevamente- Eso es todo lo que pido, desde el fondo de mi corazón.. –Apretó el agarre de sus palmas antes de abrir los ojos. Cada vez que realizaba sus peticiones, sentía como si se entregara por completo en ello.

-La verdad es que yo.. Lo extraño tanto..

Apretó sus labios con fuerzas, sin embargo, esas peticiones no eran con la finalidad de un beneficio propio. Realmente esperaba que ese hombre, tan estoico y lejano fuese capaz de disfrutar en algún momento, aun cuando ella no estuviese, aun cuando ella no viviese.

-¡Tu rostro es muy bonito como para que tus ojos derramen lágrimas señorita! –Uno de los monjes se acercó con lentitud hacia la muchacha, ríendo ligeramente- Tómate un té antes de marcharte a trabajar, te hará bien.

Orihime simplemente asintió, limpiándose rápidamente todo rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Extrañamente sus ojos no eran capaces de acostumbrarse a aquella total oscuridad, apenas y era capaz de ver la punta de su nariz debido a ello. Todo el lugar, tan negro y oscuro, abandonado y solitario.. No es como si realmente le importase, había estado "viviendo" de esa forma quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. No le importaba, quizá ese era su castigo por tomar la vida de tantos cuando aún vivía.

Sin embargo, aún poseía conciencia, recuerdos. Estaba seguro de que estaba muerto, de eso no cabía la menor duda. ¿Sería este algún tipo de castigo eterno?, por el dolor que le causó a esa mujer.. Aún era capaz de recordar su rostro de manera nítida, era el mayor recuerdo que poseía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella de entre otros tantos recuerdos?

Esas eran preguntas que no era capaz de responder, tampoco se esforzaría por buscar una respuesta. Ya daba igual. Lo único que debía hacer era estar ahí, como un ser inerte. Es todo lo que podía hacer y no pedía más, estaba satisfecho con eso.

Un delgado haz de luz blanca llamó su atención. Este de pronto comenzaba a expandir su diámetro con lentitud. Tuvo que forzar la vista para no cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la oscuridad que reinaba hasta hace unos escasos segundos. Ahora el haz de luz era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle visualizar su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, todo lo que no cubría la luz continuaba teñido de un profundo negro.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Había estado sumergido en aquella oscuridad durante años, estaba seguro de ello.. ¿Por qué tan repentinamente llegaba ahí una luz?

-Ulquiorra Cifer.. –Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado, bajo la voz de una gruesa y calmada voz, perteneciente a un hombre mayor, un anciano seguramente- Ese es tu nombre.. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, parecía que su cuerpo no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Inhaló aire por puro mecanicismo, creyendo que así podría hablar, cuando realmente no necesitaba aire para estar ahí.. Consciente..

-¿Eres tú? –Volvió a preguntar, sin perder ese deje de tranquilidad.

-Lo soy –Al fin fue capaz de responder a aquella pregunta. Aún permanecía recostado en el suelo, medio sentado. Intentó incorporarse, lo logró luego de unos segundos. Su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar.

- Hay un humano.. que pide incesablemente por ti, ¿Recuerdas a alguien que fuese capaz de hacer esto por ti?

Silencio.

¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Un humano? Seguramente se había equivocado de persona. En su vida había mantenido poco contacto con esos seres tan débiles. Sólo había una persona que….

-Creo que ya sabes quién es –La voz dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-¿Por qué ella..?

-Permitiré que seas tú mismo quién la escuche, Ulquiorra Cifer..

"_Dios.. De nuevo estoy aquí"_

Sin duda aquella era la voz de esa mujer, no era difícil para él reconocerla.

_Estoy segura de que ya debes estar cansado de mí.. ¿Verdad?_

Y ese comentario solo lo confirmaba, tan de ella..

_Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, aún continuo lamentando uno de ellos. Nunca tuve una mala intención.. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?_

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en aquella suave voz, para que inundara sus oídos.

_He venido a pedirte nuevamente por Sora y por él.. A veces me pregunto si serás capaz de escucharme, estoy segura de que sí , es por eso que vengo incesablemente, a rogarte por una segunda oportunidad. No para mí, para él, para Ulquiorra._

Aquello fue inesperado. Comprendía que la mujer pidiera por esa persona desconocida, seguramente sería alguno de sus amigos o alguien cercano. Pero no podía entender el hecho de que su nombre fuese pronunciado por ella. Y más aún, que estuviese pidiendo por él.

_Él tiene derecho a disfrutar, gozar una vida con sentimientos, sé que no todo será paz y amor.. Pero él.. Es justo que sea capaz de vivirlo… Él fue capaz de comprender al fin.. Por favor Dios, no lo ignores.. Concédele una segunda oportunidad para aprender.. Espero que sea capaz de perdonar mi error, en ese momento estaba en una difícil situación.. Mis amigos y él.. Y ahora heme aquí _

No entendía, no encontraba la lógica dentro de todo aquello. ¿Ella aún le recordaba? ¿Por qué? Luego de morir, ella debería de haberlo olvidado, así es el curso de la vida. ¿Por qué pedía por él? ¿Una segunda oportunidad? No entendía. No entendía. Esto no tenía pies ni cabeza.

¿Perdonarle él, a ella?

Todo esto era simplemente confuso.

Él debería ser quien pidiera las disculpas. No ella. Ella no era responsable de su muerte, fue él mismo.

_Eso es todo lo que pido, desde el fondo de mi corazón_

Corazón.. Esa palabra que había sido capaz de descubrir al fin segundo antes de su muerte. Tan complicado y abstracto.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

No tenía palabras. Ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlo todo aún. Aunque todo se veía tan simple.. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil entenderlo?

-..No lo sé..

-Ella hace este tipo de oraciones día por medio, realmente pone empeño en ello. Me agrada escucharle.. Es una buena persona, ha ayudado a muchos shinigamis y humanos, incluso a enemigos. Es una jovencita desinteresada..

Aquella descripción calzaba con esa mujer. Era ella. Orihime Inoue.

-He decidido escuchar sus plegarias y darte una segunda oportunidad. Desde ahora, vivirás como humano.. Pero deberás cumplir también como shinigami cuando la Sociedad de Almas lo solicite.. Tus poderes quedarán intactos, sin embargo, tus rasgos de arrancar desaparecerán, tendrás apariencia completamente humana.

A medida que el hombre hablaba, sus palabras se iban cumpliendo. La tonalidad de su piel se volvió un poco más natural, su vestimenta cambió a la típica de un shinigami.

-Me jurarás lealtad a mí y, por tanto, a la Sociedad de almas. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-….. Sí

Debía volver a verle, las condiciones no importaban, no importaba cómo, cumpliría con todo, simplemente, debía volver a ver su rostro sonriente..

Ulquiorra se mostraba sorprendido, ¿Acababa de anhelar ver la sonrisa de esa mujer?

-Aquel espacio vacío.. Ha sido ocupado con aquello que merece y pertenece ahí

Bajó la vista hasta el inicio de su esternón, el agujero.. Ya no estaba.. Por inercia llevó su mano a dónde debería estar latiendo su corazón.

Estaba ahí, lo sentía palpitar con fuerzas.

-No desaproveches tu segunda oportunidad.

Era capaz de sentirlo, aquellos sentimientos humanos que tanto se empeñaba esa mujer por hacerle ver. Ahora, tenía un corazón.

La oscuridad se fue difuminando con velocidad, la luz era demasiado intensa y no era capaz de soportar el mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Ahora era capaz de sentir una ligera brisa remover su cabello oscuro. Entreabrió los ojos, observando una gran cantidad de gente agrupada alrededor suyo. Cuando fue capaz de abrirlos completamente escuchó a uno de ellos decir.

-¡Así que esta era la sorpresa de la que hablaba el Rey Espiritual!

El nuevo capitán comandante acomodó su sombrero y sonrió al recién llegado.

Sin duda, estaba en la sociedad de almas.


	2. B I E N V E N I D A

**ADV: Contiene ligeros Spoilers del manga (Como lo del nuevo Capitán comandante), UlquiHime.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ulquiorra no emitía ni una palabra, sólo miraba a los presentes, quienes mantenían su mirada fija sobre él, como si estuviesen esperando un movimiento agresivo de su parte, algún ataque. Quizá buscaban alguna excusa para exterminarle ahora que le reconocían. Las miradas desconfiadas de los capitanes se le hacia ridícula.

El ya había jurado al Gran Rey Espiritual su lealtad, no había por qué temer.

Su mirada se movió con rapidez entre los presentes, lograba reconocer a unos cuantos, con algunos había peleado en su vida anterior y con otros no había tenido más que encontrones casuales durante el período de la guerra.

-Bueno.. Sin duda es una sorpresa

Escuchó decir a uno de los capitanes, sus ojos se movieron con agilidad hacia aquella persona. A él no creía recordarle.. El hombre poseía un largo cabello blanco y una mirada amable.

-¿Ese no es la Cuarta Espada?!

Preguntó otro, sin embargo, a él le conocía. Le había visto junto a Kurosaki Ichigo una infinidad de veces.. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, estaba seguro de que era un teniente. A su lado, una muchacha igualmente conocida le miraba sorprendida.

Ya recordaba.

-Kuchiki Rukia.. Y Abarai Renji

Murmuró por lo bajo, siendo escuchado solo por las personas que se encontraban más cerca de él.

-¿Cómo es que..? –Rukia no entendía nada. ¿En qué estaba pensando el Rey Espiritual? Sin embargo, ella no era nadie para cuestionarle, él lo había decidido. Y ni ella, ni los capitanes podrían hacer algo al respecto.

-Ha decidido darme una segunda oportunidad –Respondió tranquilamente, con esa característica seriedad que poseía aún antes de morir. Rukia simplemente sonrió, eso se escuchaba como algo que haría el Rey espiritual.

-Veo que traes una carta entre tus manos –Volvió a retomar la palabra el capitán.

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, era cierto, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Seguramente sería una carta para ese hombre. Estiró su brazo para entregarle la carta y el comandante la recibió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta, asintiendo de vez en cuanto ante la mirada ansiosa y la curiosidad de los demás presentes.

¿Qué diría ahí?

-Ya veo.. Uhmm.. –Seguía asintiendo, hasta por fin terminar de leer. Dobló la carta y elevó la mirada- Ulquiorra Cifer, Ex Cuarto Espada bajo el mando de Aizen Souske, desde hoy te nombro como fiel Shinigami perteneciente a la Quinta División, bajo el mandato de Hirako Shinji.

¿Hirako Shinji? ¿Quién es ese?

El Capitán recientemente mencionado dio un paso al frente para llamar la atención del nuevo shinigami. A él le recordaba, sólo de vista, conocía ese reiatsu. Ese hombre era un vizard.

-¿Cómo respondes a esto, Capitán Hirako?

El mencionado simplemente sonrió, dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes.

-Bienvenido sea –Abrió un poco sus brazos, intentando expresar que era bienvenido dentro de su escuadrón.

-¿Por qué él? –Preguntó una irritada Soi Fong.

-Porque el Rey Espiritual así lo ha querido –Responde tranquilamente Kyoraku- Además, tiene sentido el que pidiese que el capitán Hirako lo recibiera –Asiente levemente, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la decisión del Rey- Es un vizard, será capaz de enseñarle a controlarse como humano.

Shinji miró de reojo a la capitana que recientemente había preguntado el por qué, sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que logró que la mujer se irritara aún más.

-Como digas –Responde molesta, dando media vuelta para retirarse del lugar en menos de un segundo. Ya estaba informada, no tenía por qué soportar ver la cara de aquel molesto hombre más.

-¡Capitana, Espéreme! –Gritó su teniente, desapareciendo en el acto igualmente.

El comandante cerró los ojos, como si estuviese pensando qué iba a hacer desde ahora. Hasta el momento Ulquiorra había guardado completo silencio. Si se lo preguntaban, realmente preferiría su traje antiguo. La ropa de shinigami le hacía sentir algo incómodo.

-Bueno.. Como bien sabes, serás un nuevo integrante de la Quinta División, te entrenarás ahí y seguirás las órdenes de tu capitán, cuando Hirako crea que ya es tiempo, serás capaz de ir a Karakura para vivir como un humano, todo esto es más que nada para que te acostumbres a tu cuerpo nuevo y a regular tu poder, aunque no creo que tengas problemas con eso ahora.. Lo tendrás cuando tengas tu cuerpo humano. ¿Entendido?

Ulquiorra simplemente asintió ante la pregunta, las órdenes habían sido memorizadas exitosamente.

-No hay nada más que decir entonces –El hombre aplaude dos veces, dando por terminada aquella improvisada reunión.

El movimiento comenzó de inmediato, algunos murmuraban, otros se marchaban y los restantes se quedaban a observar qué sucedería ahora.

-No creí que sería capaz de verte de nuevo.. Mucho menos como shinigami –Escucha a Kuchiki hablarle mientras se acercaba a él. Posó su mirada sobre la muchacha, ahora ella parecía sorprendida por algo..

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A-Ah? .. Ah.. Es sólo que ahora tu mirada ya no es tan fría, me sorprendí.. Eres más humano –Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido- ¡Y ahora muestras expresiones! Nada mal, nada mal –Asiente, conforme con el cambio en su persona.

Él respondió con su mutismo, al parecer eso era algo que no había cambiado. Pero de todos modos era un buen avance.

-Como sea.. Bienvenido a la Sociedad de Almas

Ulquiorra inclinó levemente su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, un gesto más de cortesía que cualquier otra cosa.

-Heeeey, ¡Me has dejado sorprendido! –Renji se había mantenido justo a un lado de Rukia, aún no era capaz de digerir todo lo que había ocurrido, mucho menos al ver el cambio que había obtenido Ulquiorra ahora que volvió a la vida.

-Juro creer que te vi babear como idiota

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?

Ahora entendía más cómo era la relación entre ambos tenientes, al parecer disfrutaban molestándose el uno al otro.

Rukia se detuvo de golpe, volteándose para mirar a Ulquiorra. Él alzó una ceja, preguntándose qué le sucedía a la muchacha.

-¿El Rey Espiritual no te explicó por qué ha decidido darte.. Esta segunda oportunidad?

Hirako se acercó a ellos tres, prestando atención a la respuesta que daría.

-Por esa mujer

-¿Esa mujer? –Preguntó Renji, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Inoue Orihime

La noticia pareció sorprender a los tres presentes, siendo más notorio en Rukia y Renji, mientras Hirako disimulaba un poco más su sorpresa.

-¿O-Orihime? –Preguntó la de cabellos azabache, no entendía.. ¿Por qué Orihime..?

-Esa mujer.. Oraba regularmente por mí, pidiendo por una segunda oportunidad

-¿Cómo?

-Es lo único que sé

-¡Vaya! Esa jovencita es realmente dulce, ¿No? –Preguntó el capitán, sonriendo- No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella a primera vista –Se lleva una mano al pecho, de manera dramática.

A los Tenientes les hizo algo de gracia su actuación, sobre todo a Rukia. Renji pensaba que el capitán era más bien raro. Pero a quién no le hizo nada de gracia fue a Ulquiorra, quien no movió ni un músculo de su impasible rostro.

Se sentía algo extraño, ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Estaría enfermo? Sabía que al ser un shinigami se volvería un poco más débil –prejuiciosamente- pero no sabía que se enfermaría tan pronto.

Rukia fue capaz de darse cuenta de su incomodidad y luego entendió todo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando a Ulquiorra como si acabase de enterarse de uno de sus más grande y ocultos secretos.

-Oye.. No lo mires así, das miedo –Alegó el pelirojo, mirando algo asustado a su compañera.

El ex Espada alzó una ceja.

-No te preocupes Ulquiorra, el capitán está bromeando –Acota, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera.. tan peculiar- ¿Verdad, capitán?

El aludido simplemente sonrió.

-Quién sabe

Hirako también se había dado cuenta del cambio que había provocado su comentario en el nuevo integrante de su división, cosa que por lo demás, le pareció realmente interesante. Ese sería un buen método para entrenar sus sentimientos.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo con la mirada más fría de lo normal, a cualquiera le daría un deja-vú sobre él en sus tiempos de Espada.

-Bueeeeno.. –EL capitán decidió que era hora de cortar la tensión y emprender marcha, había un largo camino por delante- Ya es hora de que nos vayamos –Rápidamente se posiciona detrás de Ulquiorra y apoya sus manos en los hombros respectivos del muchacho.

-Claro, Nos vemos –Rukia realizó una leve reverencia a la única imagen de autoridad presente, siendo imitada por Renji.

-Nos vemos Capitán. Ulquiorra, más te vale no hacer ningún desastre, te estaré vigilando –Comenta el pelirrojo, señalándole con el dedo índice, aunque más bien su tono era amistoso.

El recientemente amenazado asintió, no haría nada de eso, no tenía que decírselo.

-En fin, Nos vamos.. Sígueme Ulquiorra

Hirako desapareció, igualmente Ulquiorra.

-Él ha cambiado..

-Si que lo ha hecho

-¿Por qué Orihime pediría una segunda oportunidad para él?

Abarai se encogió de hombros.

-Debe haber algo que nosotros no sabemos

-¿Ulquiorra lo sabrá?

-¿Por qué demonios haces tantas preguntas? Estás comenzando a irritarme

-Tsch.. Inútil

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

_**¿Reviews? C:**_


End file.
